Finding Krystals
by Mccloudprime
Summary: After nearly 5 months of the Star Fox team disbanding, Fox McCloud is tired of being a slum and tired of being alone so he sets out on a quest to help defeat the Anglers and to reform his team and love life.
1. Chapter 1

Fox McCloud, red vulpine and captain of the now divided and useless Star Fox team, was sitting in the kitchen of the Great Fox II holding a glass of some obscure alcohol or soda, he forgot which. He took another swig and felt the warm liquid slide down his throat. He grimaced as the team flashed through his mind. When he forced Krystal off the team things went down hill and as time progressed, split up. Everything Fox cared for left and each time a team member went, so did a piece of him until nothing was left but ROB.

"DAMN IT!" the vulpine leapt up from his chair and hurled his glass at the wall. When the glass contacted the wall, it shattered, raining down small shards of glass and drops of liquid.

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" the vulpine's rage soon cooled as he sat down and planted his face in his hands. He did not like being this angry but couldn't find any other emotions that fit how he felt. He wished he could take it back. All of it. Forcing Krystal away, allowing his team to split up, allowing himself to fall into a pit of depression. He needed something to distract him but he didn't want to do anything. Another image of the past shot through his mind.

"Fox..." a whisper twirled through the air.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood."

"Fox McCloud..."

"I said, go away." the fox stood up and started to walk to the door. Half expecting someone to be on the other side of the automatic door, he put his paw on his blaster pistol.

When the doors opened all they revealed was empty hallways with dim lights and emotionless bulkheads. He hated this rectangular ship. It meant nothing to him except the end of his surrogate family. Sometimes Fox wondered if the Great Fox survived the Aparoid war if things would have been different, better. But it was too late. He walked to the bridge at a snails pace. He didn't have anywhere to be and even if he did it was always some dreary interview on how the Star Fox team broke up.

As he entered the cramped bridge, he remembered hearing something about a new threat. Some goofballs that called themselves 'The Angler Empire' or some stupid thing like that and he considered taking the job of wiping yet another pitiful foe from the Lylat and collect a few pocket credits, then he thought about the fact it would mean confronting the newly promoted General Peppy. He couldn't do that. It would be too... soon. Like adding salt to a newly opened cut.

Fox decided that it was time to get out of his little slum life and get it together. He was sick of being alone and sick of being a nobody. He turned to ROB who was working in the back.

"ROB!" he addressed the android directly. "Where is the nearest Angler activity?"

"Nearest Angler activity was reported near Katina." the monotone voice rang through the bridge.

"I want us there in and hour. Do whatever you need to do to make it happen." with that, Fox left the bridge to prep for his first battle in nearly 7 months.


	2. Chapter 2

The old gray hare leaned back in his high backed leather chair and steepled his fingers ad he sighed. He was bored with his desk job as a general. They never got to do anything but sign papers and issue orders. That did not replace being on the battlefield and feeling the adrenaline of fighting for survival. Instead he felt like a coward for not being on the bridge of the Great Fox and commanding the flagship. The old hare missed his life on Star Fox but he couldn't live with his surrogate son constantly falling deeper and deeper into a mental pit. Apparently the others felt the same way because he heard a rumor that the Star Fox team split.

"General Hare." Peppy jumped as the comm derailed his train of thought. He took a minute to compose himself and respond. He pulled the wrinkles out of his uniform and calmed the fur on his neck.

"Yes? What is it?" he tried sounding polite but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you but there is a young Corporal Haise here to see you." the receptionists female voice crackled a bit in the transmission.

"Send him away, I'm not taking visitors right now."

"Sir, he insists that he has information on Fox McCloud." Peppy's eyes shot wide and his droopy ears straitened up a little.

"Send him in." a young man clad in a green uniform walked in the door. He closed the door timidly, an obvious sign this was his first visit to the general. As soon as the young basset hound closed the door he snapped to a solute.

"Sit down, and tell me what you know about Fox." Peppy tried to hold back his impatience but again failed.

"Well... uh..." the Corporal stuttered.

"Out with it!" the hare was losing his patients

"Uh... My platoon spotted the Great Fox II in orbit of Katina when fighting off landing parties of Anglers, Sir!"

"You can't be serious! Fox going vigilante without contacting the military first. There must've been another cargo ship in orbit."

"No, Sir. We had the same suspicions until we saw an Arwing II enter the atmosphere. To my understanding, the Arwing is exclusive to Star Fox."

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure that it was an Arwing?" Peppy was extremely skeptical but then again, Arwings were exclusive to his former team because of cost and Slippy was the only one who could effectively repair a G-diffuser. Still...

...

( 0800 hours earlier today)

Fox paced around the cramped bridge and held his hands behind his back. He spent the last hour preparing his blaster and machine gun. His Arwing was constantly serviced by ROB so he didn't have to prep that. He could see Katina large in the view screen and nervously closed his paws into fists.

"Time?" he demanded.

"E.T.A. 30 seconds." The vulpine kept pacing.

"15 seconds." He stood at attention.

"10, 9, 8..." the vulpine took off for the hanger at a breakneck speed in the small hallways. He made entered the hanger and leapt into the cockpit of the small craft and closed the hatch. The engines primed automatically and the computer lit up. Fox gripped the dual control sticks and grinned. He was ready.

"3, 2, 1. Launch." the Arwing slingshot out of the hanger and as soon as he was clear, performed a barrel roll to open the wings. A blue purple streamer trailed after the blue craft as it entered the atmosphere. Soon after, yellow flames started to lick at the gray metal.

Just after he cleared the stratosphere into the troposphere, he saw it. A small war-zone with strange, almost fish-like ships battling with the Cornerian fighters. The fish ships were clearly winning. He shot in and primed his twin laser cannons to maximum power. He spotted an Angler vessel closing on a beaten and smoking fighter with proverbial teeth bared. The ship fired a purple laser but a speeding green shield intercepted the bolt to spare the beaten fighter.

Fox yanked on the controls and redirected the tip to the Angler he intercepted. Careful not to ram anyone he made the tightest turn he could. The target lock beeped enthusiastically and the vulpine pulled the trigger. A torrent of green plasma bolts splashed against the fishy ship which lead to it being destroyed in mid-air. First blood in seven months. 3 of which during the start of the war.

Fox quickly acquired another target and destroyed it with ease. He couldn't help but wonder why these goofs were challenging the Cornerian fleet. Suddenly a large plasma ball exploded and rocked the Arwing. He looked over and saw a giant robotic eel flying in an intercept course with him. The eel fired again and this time, a direct hit. The Arwing spun out of control for a minute before the vulpine could wrench the vessel back on track. He targeted the head and a storm of plasma raked over the leading section but made no damage to be spoken of.

"Not possible!" Fox shouted. He targeted the eel again but this time in the rear. The trigger clicked as it was pulled and another torrent of plasma splashed against the target. This time the eel screeched in pain and exploded.

"Eat that!" he shot down four or so more fighters and with help from the anti-air fire assisting, the Anglers were mopped up, except for one. A single star shaped mother ship. The AA fire set its sights on it and fired. The green plasma balls simply bounced off and exploded against the ground.

The star moved over the pyramid shaped base and opened a hatch revealing a large purple patch and glowed ominously. The AA guns opened up on the small patch. The star retaliated and shot three purple lasers and effectively destroyed them.

"ROB! Find me a weakness! NOW!" The comm. went dark for a minute.

"Follow the markers. If you don't follow the markers you will be shot down."

"You've got to be kidding me ROB! These lead right to the mother ship! Are you malfunctioning?"

"Negative. All systems are one-hundred percent."

"Whatever." Fox set his thrusters to maximum and followed through the middle of the markers and started to barrel roll as he smashed into the center.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and debris scattered around the small, silver Arwing. Fox couldn't believe it. Using his fighter, he had smashed through the center of a mother ship and destroyed it! He whooped and cheered inside the cockpit. He exited the surging fireball and saw the other Cornerian fighters circling the falling starfish.

"ROB! It worked! I don't know how but it worked! I'm comin' home!" Fox pulled on the controls to aim at the Great Fox and sped off into space.

...

"Corporal, is that all that you saw?" Peppy's voice rasped.

"Yes, Sir. He was alone but we did pick up some transmissions to what we assume was the Great Fox."

"So, he's back." Peppy held his hands together on his desk.

"One more thing, Sir?" the soldier asked.

"Go ahead."

"He figured how to take down the mother ships. He followed a very specific path and performed a barrel roll... right through the center."

"Very good, Corporal. You're dismissed." The hare steepled his fingers and leaned back. The hound saluted and walked out.

Fox was back and with him he brought the tactical superiority the Lylat needed for survival from this fishy enemy.

...

"Fox..."

"Not this again."

"Fox McCloud..."

"What do you want?" the voice plagued the vulpine on and off and he couldn't figure it out. Over the past month, the voice bugged him, saying only his name in a disgendered manner. It always sent shivers down his spine and bogged him down whenever he was in a good mood like this morning when he docked with the Great Fox after the battle. He was in the best mood when he docked, but the disgendered voice returned.

Fox grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator and took a large bite. He chewed the ham and bread and soon swallowed. Trying to keep himself occupied was now a hobby to ignore his personal ghost. Before he knew it, the sandwich was gone so he reluctantly got up and went on a short journey to the bridge. When the bridge doors opened, he saw the ever vigilant android, ROB, standing in his normal spot observing the console as if he were looking at a chasis upgrade.

"How are we holding up?"

"All systems optimal. Arwing damage, repaired."

"Excellent... Who all is on board?" Fox wanted to find that voice.

"Myself and Fox McCloud are on board."

"No one else?"

"Negative"

"Hmm. Anyone outside?"

"Negative." Fox sat in the center chair and rested his head on his hand. He couldn't piece it together. Krystal's mind power only worked for about a mile and there were no more Cerinians left.

"Keep scanning ROB, the second something shows up, call me."

...

The blue fur stepped into her house and locked the door. She flicked the light switch and illuminated the spacious living room. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. She was out strolling the city, a small city about 30 or so miles away from Corneria City called Carmen. She didn't need to work since she was given a hefty amount after being forced of Star Fox.

A small kitten walked up and rubbed against Krystal's leg and started purring. She pet the little cat and murmered, "Hey there, Miss, didja miss me?" the cat merely purred in response. Krystal walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"C'mere Miss." the kitten hopped up and curled into a ball of black fur on Krystal's lap. She sighed. It was 7 or so months since she was forced off the Star Fox team. Sure it stung but she finally got over it. She heard there was some new group called the Anglers and was very tempted to call up one of the Star Fox members to fight them off but she couldn't. Especially not Fox.

She grabbed the remote to her 76 inch TV and tapped the power button. The screen flashed on and automatically switched to the news channel. An orange tabby news cat was at a desk and was talking a few seconds before the audio came in

"...was allegedly spotted at Katina today and was a key factor in repelling the Angler attackers. Over the past few hours, rumors of Fox McCloud was there have spread through half of the Lylat system and General Peppy has refused an interview but there is another person who has. A young Corporal Haise was the chief gunner on one of the anti air cannons was on the spot to first witness the Arwing appearing." the feed cut to a young basset hound in a formal military uniform. By then, Krystal was leaning forward and nervously stroking Miss.

"I was the first to, uh, to report the appearance of Fox McCloud on Katina. He singlehandedly suppressed the entire strike force, including the mother ship, previously thought to be indestructible." Krystal now was practically glued to the TV.

"Now to weather..."

Krystal slammed her fist into the couch. "No! Tell me more about Fox!" even though she didn't like to admit it, she still had feelings for the red vulpine that rescued her from Sauria and restored her memories. She had to figure out what he was doing. But how could she? How could she approach the man that forced her away from her second life?

Miss hopped of Krystal's lap and walked over to a small picture she kept of Fox and herself as a momento. She meowed lightly and brushed against it.

"Miss! Be careful!" Krystal moved swiftly to collect the kitten and straighten the picture. The cat just meowed in response.

"No, Miss. I'm not gonna call Fox. Not yet."

authors note:

Hallo, and Merry Christmas! If you're another religion that's cool but don't complain to me. Anywho I hope you're enjoying this story that is, if you haven't guessed, is a sequel to Krystals Knockout. So ya, reviews are always good. Btw, the cats name is in fact Miss, named after my Dad's cat Mister. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A black flash sped between two space markers and the pilot whooped and cheered. He had won yet another high speed race with his gang with little resistance. He rolled in his ship and laughed

"And another one to me!" the pilots cocky and arrogant voice rang over the comm. Then another voice hi-jacked the signal.

"You're good, but I'll bet I can paste your tin can against the asteroids!" this one was cocky but sounded like it was experienced.

"Bring it on."

A silver and blue ship flew up and parked next to the opposing black ship. The silver fighter had its wings tilted forward a bit with blue feather flares tipping back. It had blue, pyramid-like pylons and a long body. Inside the cockpit was a blue falcon with his pointer feather curled over his beak.

"First one through Meteo with the least damage wins. Anything goes." the mysterious falcon set out the rules.

"Fine by me. GO!" the black ship took off unfairly before the silver, but it was too late for it anyways. The silver launched into the meteor belt at an insane speed and over took the black ship. He dodged asteroids narrowly and decisively. Suddenly a huge mass of rock was pushed in front of him. The silver pilot just smirked and fired three green lasers into the center and went through the debris. After another five seconds he broke through the other edge of the meteor belt. Nearly 30 seconds later the opposing ship broke through.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"My Sky Claw beats your little junker any day! I got this custom made for speed!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh nobody. Only Falco Lombardi!" the falcon smirked. He could almost hear his opponents surprise. But before he could respond, Falco cut the channel and sped off into the dark expanse of space.

Falco Lombardi, ever since he had left the Star Fox team, had been space racing for credits or just for the entertainment. But he had to be honest with himself. He was bored to death with his new 'occupation'. It was no replacement for serving as a mercenary on Star Fox. He had heard of the Angler Empire and had even ran into a few stray patrols but never got more involved than that. He had wondered if he should call his old team mates but he knew he probably shouldn't. He didn't leave on very good terms with Fox and Slippy. Peppy had already left but that didn't change anything.

The falcon sighed and rested his head on the top of his chair. Bored again. He wondered if he should get involved in the war and get a thrill for about a month. But after that, what next? He couldn't stand it. He scratched his head and then vigorously shook it.

"Alright, I'm sick of this waiting game. I'll get it done without contacting the team." he muttered to himself. He tapped on his in ship computer in hot pursuit of information. He found where some small group of Anglers were causing trouble.

Fichina was his next target. It was close and already had some sort of military support, allowing him some cushion for warm up. He redirected the Sky Claw to a small white sphere in the distance. He throttled up and was soon at his maximum velocity.

...

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _That was the only sound that could be heard on the bridge. ROB was standing abnormally still and Fox was anxiously waiting for the Great Fox to arrive at it's next destination. The iceball of the Lylat, Fichina. That was where another outbreak of Anglers were being engaged and obviously not suppressed. They were taking their toll on the poor planet where little military force was applied, even in war time.

The last time the red vulpine was at Fichina was to restore the climate control center and the time before that was retaking a base from Andross' troops and met up with Star Wolf for one of many encounters. This planet always needed Star Fox's help. Even though the other planets had military support and could eventually fend for themselves, Fichina only had a skeleton force and couldn't hope to defend itself.

"Time."

"E.T.A.: 2 hours, 17 minutes, 36 seconds." ROB reported with precise accuracy.

"Fantastic. I'll be in my quarters. Call me if something comes up." Fox stood up from his chair and swiftly passed through the door of the bridge. He found himself on the bridge less and less over the past day and realized something about his ship. It was slow. Very slow compared to his old flagship. If he were in his remodeled original Great Fox, he would've been there an hour ago.

Fox trekked through the bulkheads to the crew quarters area of the ship and found his little corner of the lonely ship. He walked through the automatic doors and the lights turned on as soon as he stepped foot on the gray carpet. The vulpine discarded his white jacket and unzipped his flight suit down to his collar bone. He stretched and popped his neck then flopped on his bed.

"C'mon, Fox, get your furry ass up and do something productive." he muttered to himself but shot down his own argument. He was tired for some reason and didn't want to move.

Fox sat up and looked around. He spotted his souvenirs from past wars. A flight helmet from some unfortunate pilot hired by Andross. A flute from the Cloudrunners, and an eye from an Aparoid. It still glowed faint blue despite being inactive for many months. Then his mock Cerinian staff. He might as well have taken Krystals long and slim staff and painted a flat gray cover over the ancient markings. Then there was the main difference. Instead of a light blue, the jewels on either end were a deep crimson that gave off a more sinister glow.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice with you for a while." Fox stood up and seized the cool titanium shell of the staff and twirled it in his hands. He remembered taking down the last of the Aparoids with this very staff which possessed all the powers of its predecessor through technology. But he destroyed the blueprints and didn't let anyone but himself work on it. It took him all the Aparoid War to complete it but he got it done.

Fox walked out off his room and went on a short journey to Cargo Bay 2. It was the middle section of the port side "prong". It was converted to a training area before he received it. He walked in and found an army of self repairing dummy robots. He held his staff, bulb end first and prepared for a fight.

"Begin" with that, the robots charged at him with no intention of holding back. Fox held his ground and primed the _fire blaster_. He shot a steady barrage of red fireballs into the surging mass of enemies and they dropped sparking one by one. But soon they were to close. He primed the _ground pound_ ability. He jumped into the air and watched a ball of red energy culminate at the tip. He grinned and slammed the other end into the steel ground and watched a shockwave of red slam into the feet of the drones in front.

The surging mass of metal kept coming. Fox took an offensive stance and shook the end lightly. The bulb opened up and out erupted a crimson flame. He spun the staff then went charging in. His first victim was impaled by the bladed end and thrown into four others. The fox spun around and smashed the bulb end into a circle of heads. Fox went deeper into the mass and was soon able to finish them off.

Fox stood triumphant over a battlefield of sparking and various lubricants. He was so lost in his own world that ROB's voice came as a surprise.

"Fox McCloud, report to the bridge immediately."

"What's the problem?"

"Small craft detected. Configuration is near design of Sky Claw." Fox's eyes shot wide and his ears perked up.

"Do not make contact! Do you hear me! Do not make contact until I am on the bridge!" the fox wiped his brow and ran out of the self repairing carnage and booked it to the bridge.

Authors note: Hello! I hope you like the chapters and I'm lovin the support guys! Im not gonna post on Christmas so I'll see you after im done with the toys!


	5. Chapter 5

"ROB, intercept course for the Sky Claw. 80% engine power." Fox stood just feet from the view screen and eyed the small silver craft. He remembered helping his avian friend, Falco, design the ship and to some extent build it. The Sky Claw could outclass the Arwing II or even the Wolfen in speed and maneuverability but the clear winner for firepower and armor was the Arwing hands down. Four or five good shots could destroy the Claw but locking on was the hard part.

"30 seconds to intercept." ROB's voice quickly filled Fox's ears.

"Open a communication channel." a chirp came from the speakers signaling the channel was open. Fox took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Attention pilot of the Sky Claw. This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox. Identify yourself. You have thirty seconds to comply." Static crackled through the speakers for a few seconds before any response was heard.

"You have fifteen seconds." Fox was getting impatient.

"I can count McCloud. I'm not stupid. What are you doing here?"

"It is you. I'm here to fight off these so called threats. Was there supposed to be a race here or something?"

"Very funny Foxie. Apparently we're here for the same reason. Betcha my beauty can outrace your clunky Arwing to the planet!"

"You're on!" Fox was quite pleased that his oldest friend had no hard feelings. He shot down to the hanger and hopped into his Arwing. The hatch closed automatically and the engines erupted in blue fire and propelled him out of the hanger. Fox found the Sky Claw had already started racing towards Fichina with a blue streamer racing after. He expected nothing else from the falcon.

Fox pushed the dual throttles as far forward as they would go. The Arwing shot closer and closer to the planet and miraculously catching up to the opponent. Soon they were neck-in-neck with each other with weapons at the ready.

"Ten credits says I'll get the higher kill count!" Falco whooped

"Twenty says I'll get better!" the two ships split and went on the offensive. Each one was a tornado of spinning and lasers. Ship after ship fell to either the Arwing II's twin lasers or the Sky Claw's single laser. Then they both spotted a large gray eel swimming through the air towards the base battle. It fired. The Sky Claw was thrown across the base.

"DAMN! What the hell was that!" Falco coughed

"I don't know! Just avoid it!" Fox replied as he angled the Arwing towards the eel. A smoldering B-1 bomb erupted from the bomb bay and went shooting towards the eel's midsection.

"Clear out!" Fox and Falco quickly flew clear of the shockwave as the crimson fireball consumed the eel. The two cheered wildly. _BOOM! BOOM!_ Two lasers flew from within the fireball and struck the Arwing and Sky Claw. Falco's ship was hit right in the center while Fox was hit in the top right G-diffuser.

"Holy hell! How is that thing still alive!" Falco was worried

"I don't know! But I can't run! My G-diffuser is shot! If I exceed mach 1 it'll go up in smoke!" Fox was equally worried. Another series of lasers erupted from the fading fireball. Most missed but what did hit, counted. The Sky claw, being the weakest with armor took more damage. The front half of the ship _split off!_

"Dammit! I'm goin' down!"

"FALCO!"

Authors note: Hallo, I hope you had a good Christmas. And again, if you're another religion, it's cool. anywho, sorry about the short chapter but I was feeling evil today. so ya, I'll be back some time soon!


End file.
